


When We Cross the Line

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Medieval AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Comfort, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Human, Loss of Virginity, Medieval, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl and her hunters have to all share a tent during a bad storm.
Relationships: Bonecrusher/Long Haul/Mixmaster/Prowl/Scavenger/Scrapper (Transformers), Constructicons/Prowl
Series: Medieval AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602506
Kudos: 9





	When We Cross the Line

It had been two months since Prowl had taken care of Lockdown and his gang. It had taken nearly half a year, but at least Ultra Magnus’s kingdom was finally rid of those bandits and that forsaken half-orc of theirs. She had definitely noticed a decrease in her workload once they had all been killed.

However, she hadn’t been able to do it alone. Those hunters had been a great help in tracking them down and finally defeating those bandits. Without them, she would probably still be trying to hunt them all down. Scrapper helped her reading through all the reports, Mixmaster and Long Haul had taught her a few tricks when it came to tracking, Bonecrusher was able to craft her a new and more effective crossbow, and Scavenger gave her new books and intel on various creature habits for future reference. With their assistance, it had made the whole ordeal so much easier to deal with.

She had thought that would mark the end of their time together. After all, they had only wanted to get rid of the half-orc and help out with the bandits… But she was surprised to find that they had decided to stay in the kingdom. Yes, they would still go out to collect bounties, but they always returned to Ultra Magnus’s kingdom. They had assured her that, should she or the king ever need them, they would be there to help in a heartbeat.

Most would have just thought that they had developed loyalty to the High King, but Prowl wasn’t naive. After all, she was Ultra Magnus’s spymaster - nothing could get by her for long. And while they never said anything, she had a feeling she was the reason why they chose to stay and why they were so eager to help out again.

It made sense. They had been working closely together for half a year, so they had definitely become much more acquainted. And when they weren’t annoying her with their banter, they did get along rather well. They enjoyed each other’s company, and, if her schedule allowed it, they would drink together and have a meal.

Of course, there were the more obvious tells. Scavenger was especially like an open book, considering how much he would blush when she would compliment him. Bonecrusher and Mixmaster made it known that they thought she was beautiful, whereas Long Haul and Scrapper seemed to use any excuse to be close to her, even if only for a little while.

The biggest tell came from their fight with Lockdown’s gang. The half-orc had gone completely berserk and nearly killed her, had Scrapper not intervened when he had. Primus, he had been so relieved when he saw she was okay that he hugged her tightly. He was even shaking a little… If she hadn’t pushed him off to join the fight again, he probably would have had her stay there. And towards the end, when Lockdown had lunged at her… All five of them had made a barrier between her, making it impossible for the bastard to get to her.

She didn’t say anything about it though. And they hadn’t said anything either. She didn’t know if she was aware of their feelings, but they weren’t really trying to hide it. Or if they were trying, they were doing a terrible job at it.

She didn’t honestly mind it much. They never invaded her space, or took advantage of her trust. They didn’t cross boundaries, and they remembered good and trusted companions of her. She could rely on them, and felt comfortable around them. As for their feelings… Knowing that they loved her didn’t bother her nor did it make her feel awkward.

So when she needed to head out on another mission, she had asked them to help her out. Unsurprisingly, they enthusiastically agreed. Luckily, it was a fairly simple mission: there had been rumors going around about another group of bandits harassing villages in the outskirts of the kingdom. They just needed to locate their base and take care of them as quickly as possible.

And since she was going with five strong hunters, she decided to not travel with her usual group. Jazz and few of the other officers had wanted to come along, but she had been able to convince them to stay behind and keep things running while she was away. She knew she wouldn’t be gone too long, since she had gotten an idea of where the hideout had been.

It had been fairly easy, all things considered. After searching for a few days, they had found the hideout and quickly took care of the bandits. Now, it was just a matter of heading back home, which should have been easier said than done… But they hadn’t expected a storm to suddenly come down on them while they were at their campsite.

This had caused more of a dilemma than she had thought. Normally, when they would travel together, they would sleep outside whereas she slept inside a tent they would usually pack for themselves. She had tried to get them to sleep in the tent while she slept outside, but they would always refuse her. According to them, it wouldn’t have been right to let a woman, regardless of her status or strength, to sleep outside while they all slept inside.

Of course, with the rain, there was absolutely no way she would let them sleep outside. With no other options, they all piled into the tent together. She laid in between Scrapper and Long Haul, with Scavenger on Scrapper’s left and Mixmaster and Bonecrusher on Long Haul’s right. They were able to fit their stuff inside, but with six people, it was a little cramped. They were all so close to each other… Even when she lay on her side in an attempt to create more room, they were still so close.

She didn’t know how to feel about that. It wasn’t like they were all sharing a bed - they each had their own small bed roll and their own blanket, but… They had never been this close before. And she felt so vulnerable, and anxious. No, she wasn’t worried that they would do something, but there was something about this whole scenario that made her heart beat a little faster than usual. She was just so… nervous.

“My Lady?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over her shoulder. Scrapper was also on his side, looking directly at her with a concerned look. Right, she had been fidgeting a little as she desperately tried to get comfortable.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine,” she assured him, cursing under her tongue from her slip. She refused to allow them to see her like this. She would deal with this. It would be no different than any other mission she had with them.

“Then, pardon me for asking, but you seem uneasy… and your heart rate is jumping.”

“I assure you I am…” Then she paused, realizing what he had just said. “W-Wait… my heart rate?”

“Yes. Enhanced senses, remember?” he said, offering a small smile. He knew, despite all that they had shared with her about their abilities, it was still amusing to see her brows furrow, her face taking on a more confused yet curious expression - like a child told of a new concept yet eager to understand it. “Being this close, I can hear your heart beating… and it’s getting faster.”

“It’s nothing,” she huffed, her mind awash in a tundra of confusion, shock, annoyance and, to a lesser extent, fear. She couldn’t feel this way about them; she couldn’t. She was their keeper, their superior. What respect would they have for her if she allowed these urges to run amok, to allow these men know her most deeply seeded feelings. Scrapper was too inquisitive for his own good at times. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“It’s not a bother, My Lady,” Long Haul quipped, turning her attention to him. “We are merely concerned. We know this must not be that comfortable for you.”

“No, I’m fine…”

A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, causing her to gasp softly as a shiver went up her spine. The hand flinched back as Prowl turned to face Scrapper again. His eyes were wide, completely shocked by her reaction. In turn, she could only turn away, burying her face into the bed roll as she could feel herself blush. Primus, she needed to get it together. These nerves were going to give her away if she didn’t hold it together.

“M-My Lady?” Scavenger’s voice rang out in her ears as she heard the others shifting to look at her. “Are you okay?”

She couldn’t answer. She just wanted to pretend to go to sleep already, and forget this was happening. It was just her nerves getting to her. Yes, she was stuck in this tent with five men who loved her, but that didn’t mean she needed to get all anxious about it. Nothing was going to happen. She wouldn’t let it…

A hand rest on her shoulder again, causing her to stiffen. But this time, the hand didn’t pull away, which made her heart beat grow so loud that she was sure they would have been able to hear it without their enhanced senses. Primus, what was Scrapper doing? Why was he so close to her? Why was he touching her?!

“... My Lady,” he said softly, moving closer to her. “Your heartbeat is getting louder.”

“Just, please!” she snapped, flopped back onto her bed mat and tried to become as small as she could make herself. “Just...please, I just want to sleep.”

“But, My Lady, you are obviously distressed,” Scrapper kept his voice calm, the smooth tenor of his voice did more than simply calm her. A harsh shiver rolled up her spine, she had to bite her tongue and lip to keep the deep moan in her throat. “Please… if this arrangement is causing you discomfort, we can…”

“N-no no,” she snipped, her eyes remained downcast, refusing to look at the mutant hunters. “It’s still storming outside. I can’t let you just get sick for my own comfort.” She shifted again, moving away from the eldest and youngest hunters. “I’m fine, truly I am.”

“Not from how you smell.”

Prowl jumped at the new voice. She quickly shot straight up to turn to Mixmaster, gruff and yawn stifled behind his fist. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he turned to his brothers and patron.

“Mixmaster!” Scrapper snapped. “Knock it off!”

“What?” Mixmaster yawned, completely unfazed by his leader’s glare. “You can smell it too.”

Prowl’s eyes bounced between the five of them. Bonecrusher was now sitting up as well, his eyes locked on her, while Scrapper and Long Haul just glared at their brother. However, what concerned her the most was when she saw the light blush on Scavenger’s cheeks, who looked nervous as he refused to meet her eyes.

“Smell… what?”

“Your arousal,” Bonecrusher said bluntly.

Prowl felt her entire body freeze up in horror, subconsciously crossing her legs as her heart rate shot through the roof. No… No, they couldn’t-! It wasn’t like that at all! She was just feeling a little nervous, that was all. She wasn’t aroused. She didn’t want it to be like this. She knew their feelings, and they didn’t bother her, but that didn’t mean she wanted them! It was just… This was just awkward for her! She was just feeling awkward!

“Bonecrusher!” Scrapper snarled, turning to face the other. “Just shut up before you make things worse!”

Prowl, unsure of what to say or do, looked between the brothers. Primus, why? Why was this happening now?!

Before she could try to talk her way out of this, she heard movement from her right. Turning, she was shocked to see Bonecrusher suddenly in front of her. Primus, she didn’t even see him move… But before she could react, his warm lips pressed into hers; chapped lips with a strong tang assaulted her tongue, a surprised gasp allowed him to swipe her teeth before she jerked away with a small cry.

Completely flustered, Prowl backpedaled away from him. But instead of escaping, she found herself pressing against Mixmaster, who had also moved to be closer to her. Suddenly, his face pressed into her neck as his hands held her in place. In that brief moment, he stole a long draw of his tongue over her exposed shoulder, nuzzled close and nipped a nerve in her neck.

A sharp moan escaped past her lips, but it didn’t last long. Before Mixmaster could do anything else, she was promptly yanked out of his arms and pulled into Scrapper’s chest. He glared murderously at the brothers, holding Prowl tightly to him. Damn it, what the hell were these idiots thinking?! Just because she smelled aroused didn’t mean they could just do whatever they wanted! Were they trying to sabotage their relationship with her?!

“That’s enough!” he barked. “What the hell are you trying to do?!”

“She liked it!” Mixmaster protested, glaring hard.

“That doesn’t mean-!”

“Oh, don’t try to act all goddamn high and mighty!” Bonecrusher snapped. “You know you want her too! Fuck, like any of us can sleep when she’s like this! Her body is begging for it, we can all sense it!”

Scrapped couldn’t rebuttal against that. Of course he wanted her; they all did, and they had for a long time now. But… they didn’t want her to hate them. Their relationship had been going so well. They couldn’t jeopardize it just because they loved her.

But… Her body was warm against his. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute, and her arousal had increased after the kiss. Looking down at her, he could see that she was unsure and confused… but there wasn’t fear, and her cheeks were a dusted red shade. She looked so beautiful, and he was holding her so close…

It was wrong. It wasn’t right. He should have just told them all to go to sleep, to apologize profusely to Prowl, to pray this wouldn’t be the last time they could be with her like this… But he found himself unable to do any of that. His eyes wandered up and down her slightly trembling form, becoming aroused himself from her own scent…

“... My Lady,” he murmured, stroking her cheek. She flinched, but he didn’t take his hand away. “What do you want us to do?”

“S-Scrapper, please, I…”

“We will do whatever you want us to do,” he assured her, slowly pushing her onto the mat. “You just need to tell us.”

She gasped when her back pressed against the ground. Then her eyes widened as she found herself being stared down at intently by the five of them, causing her to lose her words. This couldn’t have been happening. Everything was just becoming so out of control! This wasn’t right. She was their superior. There were five of them. They were her companions…

She crossed her legs, turning her head to avoid their gaze. “N-no… We can’t, I-! I don’t know… I-I’m your patron, I can’t…”

“But what if you weren’t?” Long Haul said, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair. “What if… we were just regular men, and you were just a regular woman? What about then?”

She couldn’t answer that, mainly because she had no idea. They may have loved her, but her feelings? It was all up in the air. She enjoyed their company. She liked spending time with them. But romantically? And for all five of them? She had no idea, she never thought of them that way…

“Let us help you, My Lady,” Scrapper said, taking a hold of her chin and turning her head to face him again. “Don’t worry… We would never hurt you.”

Before Prowl could even respond, his lips covered hers. Her eyes widened, hands coming up to grip his shoulders tightly. But she couldn’t figure out if she should push him away or not. This wasn’t right, but… all she could do was whimper and shiver underneath him, allowing his tongue to push deep into her mouth.

She moaned, her fingers digging into his tunic. She had to stop this. This was getting out of hand. They were going to cross the line she desperately did not want to! But it was like the kiss was zapping away all of her strength… Primus, just what the hell was wrong with her? She should have just lifted up her leg and kicked him off, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it…

Though she did let out a small shriek when she felt a hand slide up her thigh. But Scrapper didn’t stop; instead, he pulled her closer into his strong stiff chest, his leg pressing between her legs. The strong muscular leg pressed into her crotch caused an involuntary grind, causing Prowl to moan hard. She hadn’t even realised just how hot and sensitive her clit had become... In return, Scrapper scooped up her leg to pull her impossibly closer, the result being a deep and unabashed moan from their patron.

Bonecrusher moved first; he shuffled up next to Prowl, one of his hands petting her head while the other ran down her tunic. Slowly, allowing Scrapper to give him some room, he pulled up her tunic just enough to get to the waistband of her leggings. Prowl was unable to react when his hand suddenly snaked down her pants, bypassing her underwear as he brushed over her sensitive clit.

Prowl pulled back from Scrapper, a moan yowled over the pouring rain outside, echoed by a rumble of thunder. But before she could try to stop him, Scrapper seized her chin to keep her locked into his kiss. All Prowl could do was lie there, trembling and moaning into the leader’s mouth as Bonecrusher’s calloused fingers easily sent her mind into a frenzy. Subconsciously, her hips were bucking up into his hand, feeling herself insides clench in pleasure. She gripped Bonecrusher’s arm tightly, her eyes flickering between him and Scrapper.

She shrieked again when her tunic was suddenly pulled up to expose her breasts. Looking around, she released that Long Haul had been the culprit before his hands went to her breasts, groping them lovely before teasing and pinching her erect nipples. Pleasure shot up her spine, arching her back as she uselessly wiggled under them. Her other hand came up to try and stop him, only for another pair of hands to grab it and pull it away

Lips suddenly tickled her fingers, her eyes darting to Scavenger. He held her arm in place, kissing her fingers and palm while gently massaging her wrist. Each kiss sent shivers down her spine, forcing her to turn away from the overstimulation. Scrapper wasn’t letting up with his kiss, Bonecrusher’s fingers were becoming more aggressive, Long Haul’s touches were making her head spin… Her body was tightening up, and she felt like something was about to explode…

That was when she suddenly felt another hand slip down her pants and underwear. She let out a scream into Scrapper’s mouth, who kept her face in place as the new fingers started rimming and tickling the outside of her entrance. She thrashed about underneath them, ecstasy swirling through her, but they didn’t let up. They became even more aggressive in their touches, Long Haul even pulling back from one breast to let Scavenger grope the other. It was so much, too much… She couldn’t let this continue, she had to get them to stop!

But then two of Mixmaster’s fingers pressed inside of her dripping pussy. It was like a firework went off in her body. All she could do was arch her back and moan loudly into Scrapper’s mouth, everything lighting up in uncontrollable pleasure. She shut her eyes tightly as stars seemed to explode around her, her insides spasming like crazy as fluids squirted out of her, staining her underwear and leggings in the process. They had actually made her cum…

Her violent orgasm came to an end as she slumped back against the bed mat. Scrapper pulled back from the kiss, gesturing for his brothers to pull away as well. They slowly released her, allowing her to gasp for breath and pant hard. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, no doubt from the overstimulation, and her face was bright red too. They had never seen her like this before… Primus, she was so disheveled and embarrassed. She looked so beautiful.

Scrapper reached up to stroke her cheek, even when she flinched away. “Did it feel good, My Lady?”

“Pl-Please…” she whimpered, wiggling beneath them. “W-We can’t…”

Scrapper sighed, his attention turned to his brothers. He could tell they were strained. He himself could feel the growing need, the unbridled desire to taste and take her. They had wanted her for so long, and now when they were so close… Their mutant blood screamed to take her, their most beloved and respected woman.

“My Lady…” he paused, to take a moment to clear his head. He faced her, eyes hard and stern. He needed her to understand, to know the full weight of what was happening to them and what may happen to her. “If you truly don’t want this, then reject us with all you have. Push me away, hit me, do whatever… But you have to reject us completely if you don’t want this.”

Prowl’s eyes widened. Despite being stronger than her, despite their numbers, despite the fact they could take her, pin her down, and ravage her to their heart's content… they were holding back and placing her fate into her own hands - where she herself had no idea of what she actually wanted. She should have rejected them and yet… she couldn’t say a word or even think to react.

“If you really don’t want this, we will leave you alone and tend to ourselves. But if you don’t…” he leaned down so that his lips were next to her ear, making her shiver. “We will shower you with all the love, affection, and pleasure you deserve.”

Her mind snapped back as Scrapper suddenly lifted her up, bringing her into his lap. She gasped, her hands shooting up to grab his shoulders. She stiffened when she felt something hard poking at her lowers, causing her to look down. She wasn’t surprised to see the tent in his pants pressing against her, but all it did was make her mind lose itself more. Looking around, she shivered when she realized they were all hard… and it was because of her. Because they wanted her.

Yet, even as they all shuffled closer, she couldn’t gather the strength to push Scrapper away. She just sat there in his lap, trembling as she felt hands rest on her shoulders, lips tickling the back of her neck. They were serious about this. If she didn’t push them away and reject them, they were going to do as Scrapper said. They were going to cross the line…

But as Scrapper leaned in to kiss her again, Prowl couldn’t bring herself to stop him in. She merely closed her eyes and let his tongue slip inside of her mouth again, let out a soft moan as the one behind her began to leave hickeys at her neck. She wiggled in his lap, only to flinch when she felt his covered cock grind against her womanhood.

“Let’s get you more comfortable, My Lady.”

Mixmaster’s voice caused the man suckling her nape to stop and Scrapper to pull back from the kiss. She let out a soft whine, confused. Though her answer came when the one behind her, Long Haul, had lifted her tunic over her head. She had little time to react as it was pulled off of her and thrown to the side. Then she gasped as she was pushed out of Scrapper’s lap and into Long Haul’s, his arms coming to hold her around the waist.

The other four quickly came into view, making her feel much more vulnerable and exposed than before. She tried to push off to Long Haul’s lap, but his grip was secure and kept her in place. Which also met she could feel his erection grind up against her butt through their clothes, causing her to blush brightly.

As Long Haul returned to kissing her neck, Mixmaster suddenly moved in front of her, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. Prowl shrieked, flailing a bit as her hands came up to grab his wrists.

“W-What are you-?!”

“They’re so pretty,” he purred, giving them soft, gentle squeezes. “They’re small, but they fit perfectly in my hands… And your nipples are pink. It’s cute.”

“D-Don’t make fun of me-!”

“I’m not.” He leaned in to lick her nipple, causing her to moan hard. “You’re gorgeous, My Lady… Even more beautiful than we imagined.”

Her mind was swimming out of control. She couldn’t make sense of anything the more her breasts were fondled. Every touch sent chills, zaps and shakes down her spine. Her mind had been in such a swirl that she almost missed the feeling of her legs shift, her leggings and understand pulled off of her and the night chill catching her.

“Oooo~ She’s wetter than we thought.”

The comment from Bonecrusher had Prowl instinctively trying to close her legs. However, Scrapper easily kept them spread as he slipped between her legs, looming over her. Mixmaster had moved before she had noticed, his hand still grasped her breast and kneading the mound of flesh. Scavenger wormed between his larger brothers and grasp her unattended breast, lips latching onto her nipple and pulling an undignified yelp from her.

“Take it easy, guys” Scrapper said, moving to kneel down in front of her. “We want her to last.”

“Why should you taste first?” Bonecrusher grumbled, moving to the side as he grabbed Prowl’s chin, pulling her into a hot and aggressive kiss.

“Oldest. And because I say so,” Scrapper growled, keeping her legs spread.

Primus, the authority in his voice… It sent chills through Prowl’s spine, which were only heightened by all the attention her breasts, neck, and mouth were receiving. She was completely at their mercy, only being able to moan and shake between them all. Everything was burning, her insides were shaking… She felt so embarrassed, but she couldn’t get it to stop.

Then she felt hot breath against her wet cunt, causing her to stiffen as her eyes flickered down. Scrapper was holding her thighs apart, his face only inches from her entrance. Primus, he couldn’t have been serious!

But then he dove in, his tongue slipping inside. Prowl bucked her hips hard and screamed into Bonecrusher’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed up her cries as his kiss became more aggressive. Mixmaster and Scavenger increased their administrations on her breasts, teeth lightly grazing her nipples and sucking them hard. All she could do was moan and thrash in their hold, her mind turning to jelly.

Long Haul’s lips were suddenly at her ear, breathing hard and making her shudder. “You keep grinding against my cock, My Lady… do you like it? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Enjoying herself? Her entire body was electrified with ecstasy! Scrapper’s tongue was so hot, stabbing deep inside of her and running against sensitive nerves. The attention to her nipples was making her entire body shudder in delight. And Bonecrusher’s kiss… it was demanding and so rough and sensual that she felt like she drowning. She couldn’t think, only feel… It was so much, too much…

“Let us see you come again,” he purred, one of hands moving from her waist down her stomach. “I want to see you go crazy…”

She was unprepared for his fingers to brush over her clit. A scream erupted from her mouth, but it was completely muffled as Bonecrusher’s tongue plunged deep into her mouth. Those fingers played with her clit like a violin, rubbing and pinching and teasing the red rub without letting up. Her entire body lit up in pleasure, only being able to moan and scream and thrash about as they refused to back down.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her toes curled. Her vision whitened as an orgasm ripped through her, causing her to actually squirt into Scrapper’s mouth. But he didn’t even seem fazed, drinking down her hot juices with his mouth pressed right against her pussy.

As he drank up the last of her fluids, poor Prowl broke the kiss with Bonecrusher before she slumped back against Long Haul in a panting heap. The others soon pulled away from her, watching her shiver hard as she slowly came down from her high. Scavenger reaches up to run his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her, with Long Haul rubbing her hips.

Scrapper peeked up at the spymaster, seeing her eyes glossed over as she tried to make sense of what just happened. Licking his lips, he leaned over to kiss her stomach. She whimpered before looking down at him.

“Are you all right, My Lady?” he asked, rubbing her thigh.

Prowl couldn’t find the sense to answer, still coming down from her high.

Bonecrusher chuckled. “She came so hard that she actually squirted; she feels great, I’m sure.”

Scrapper shot the other a glare. Yes, she clearly enjoyed that, but they hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet. Originally, he had thought she would need more preparation, but seeing how her pussy was gushing at this point, it was probably safe to continue.

They still needed to take it a little slow though, considering she was still out of it.

Giving the signal to his brothers, they slowly adjusted her so that she was lying back on the floor. She was still in a bit of a daze, confused as to what was happening now. They were moving away from her, with Scrapper moving her legs apart…

Then she saw him pull down his sleep pants just enough so his cock was out. And she couldn’t stop her eyes from widening as the size of it. It was… big, much bigger than any partner she had ever had. And he was going to put that in her…

She heard more shuffling of clothing, catching her attention. She looked around, tensing as she realized the others had done the same - pants pulled down just enough to reveal their thick cocks to her. Seeing them all at once had her trembling a little. Primus, this was really happening… She was letting them do this, they were going to take her and she wouldn’t stop them…

Scrapper suddenly moved closer to her, forcing her legs around his waist. She gasped, hands gripping the blankets tightly as his hot dick grinding against her entrance. It felt even bigger up close… Would it even fit?!

A hand touched her cheek, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and look up at him. He had a serious expression on his face, eyes filled with love and concern.

“You can still stop this,” he assured her. “This… It can end right here.”

She took in a deep, shaky breath. Even though they were clearly hot and bothered for her, it was still up to her. They were still letting her back out now, no questions asked… A part of her wanted to take the out, preserve that line she had made between them. It wasn’t too late, she could end this before it got way too complicated…

But she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Instead, all she did was turn her head off to the side and mumbled, “Just hurry up before I change my mind.”

Without thought, Scrapper’s hands cupped her cheeks, turned her back as he pressed his lips to hers. Distracted, he pressed in. It was slow, care taken as his girth opened her wide. There was a burn, but she thought it would hurt more. It did hurt, yes, but she hadn’t done this in nearly five years so she expected it… but she didn’t expect the warmth and tingling sensation as he pressed deeper.

At any moment of resistance or tension, he would stop and pull back. His care had her mind on the verge of insanity; somehow it was… too slow. Too soft. A part of her mind and body screamed for more. To be faster, to go deeper. But all her moans, gasps, and desires to scream were swallowed down the longer Scrapper held the kiss. She was slowly being filled, and she thought she was going to go crazy.

Suddenly, her hands were pulled away from the blankets and wrapped around two large cocks. Long Haul groaned softly the moment her fingers wrapped around him while Scavenger whimpered and moaned as he moved against her hand.

“L-Lady P-Prowl,” he mewled. “I-It feels good…”

She blushed, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. Though Scrapper finally broke the kiss, allowing her moans and whimpers to escape past her lips for all of them to hear.

Finally, Scrapper pressed deep within her, burying himself to the hilt. Her eyes popped open, moaning hard as she arched her back. Fortunately, he didn’t move just yet, giving her a few moments of reprieve as she gasped and tried to collect her bearings.

Then she saw Mixmaster and Bonecrusher sitting right beside her hair, their cocks hanging over her face as they smiled down at her. She shivered, curling away as Bonecrusher’s cock poked her cheek.

“You doing all right, My Lady?” he purred, moving a hand to grope with her right breast.

She moaned, insides clenching around the huge cock buried inside of her. Scrapper groaned in turn, his hands switching against her hips as he tried to keep still.

“Your nipples are still hard,” Mixmaster pointed out, joining his brother to play with her left breast. “You’re really turned on, huh?”

“Sh-Shut up…!” she managed to whimper, only to gasp as Bonecrusher turned her head to brush his dick against her lips.

“Make us feel good too, Lady Prowl~”

Primus, this was humiliating. And yet, she could feel herself trembling in delight. She was completely at their merciless as her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions. She was hot and bothered and confused and unsure… but she didn’t hate it. Her body was demanding it while her mind was reprimanding her for letting this happen. She didn’t know what to do…

Then she suddenly felt Scrapper pull back before pushing back in again. Prowl let out a small shriek, giving Bonecrusher a chance to slide his cock into her open mouth. She moaned hard as he held her head in place, shaking as Scrapper picked up a modest tempo. The others began to move too, Long Haul and Scavenger grinding against her hands just as Mixmaster rubbed his cock against her face with Bonecrusher fucking her mouth.

This shouldn’t have been enjoyable. This should have been disgusting. They were using her body as they pleased, keeping her pinned underneath them and at their mercy... Yet why? Why was she finding this so arousing? That thick length pushing in and pulling out of her mouth should have triggered her gag reflex or made her stomach turn, but the more Bonecrusher drove in and out, she would hollow her cheeks to pull him back faster. She wanted his cock in her mouth. Silencing her… dare she think ‘feeding’ her. The sheer delight of this pulsing cock sending such a burn through her, the embarrassment of being pulled from her place of power to be… just a woman to them, not their patron.

She was suddenly pulled off of Bonecrusher’s cock. Before she could protest, her head was turned so Mixmaster’s cock could slip right inside. Now, with his still hard and wet cock, Bonecrusher rubbed against her cheek. Her hands clenched as a hard shudder went through her body.

Scavenger suddenly moaned hard, his cock rubbing faster in her hand. She could feel pre-cum trickle from his cock, dripping onto her fingers. His movements became more… unchecked, even erratic as the younger hunter whimpered and whined in pleasure.

Long Haul wasn’t much better. He grunted and growled, his own pace getting faster. His grip on her wrist was tight, as if he wanted her to squeeze him more. He was panting loudly, cheeks a dusted red, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself.

“Damn… Lady Prowl… so good,” he hissed, shifting in abandon.

She shut her eyes tightly as they all began to move more erratically. She was at their mercy, and yet she still had control. She could squeeze her hands to the point of pain. Clamp her jaw shut. Even throw Scrapper off and over her if she desired. But in the pit of her stomach, a pulse grew. A pit or knot twisting and growing the more they moved. Scrapper’s cock was kissing her womb with each hard thrust, Bonecrusher and Mixmaster kept turning her head to take them into her mouth while Long Haul and Scavenger wouldn’t stop moving…

She moaned hard around the cock inside of her mouth, eyes opening as she felt a hand at her clit again. Glancing down, she saw that Long Haul was the culprit, his fingers rubbing and pinching the hard dub. She arched her back, insides rippling hard as the knot inside got tighter, which in turn made Scrapper groan as his cock grew bigger inside of her.

“Fuck…!” he snarled, gripping her hips tightly. “You’re so tight, My Lady…! Your pussy feels great!”

She wanted to snap at him to shut up, but all she could do was shriek around Mixmaster’s cock as Bonecrusher and Mixmaster started playing more roughly with her breasts. Ecstasy shot up her spine, leaving her helpless as her entire body began to tighten up and tremble in delight. Primus, she was getting so close and they weren’t letting up! They were just going at her faster and harder without any regard! The heat inside of her was climbing and climbing, her mind becoming more and more hazy, the knot becoming tighter as her moans grew louder and louder…

Then Long Haul suddenly pinched her clit hard. Her eyes went wide just as Mixmaster pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to throw back her head and scream wildly into the night. Her back arched as she orgasmed hard, causing Scrapper to moan as he gave a few hard thrusts into her body before pressing against her womb. With a shout of his own, he ejaculated deep inside of her tight pussy, filling her to the brim with his warmth.

The others soon followed. Long Haul and Scavenger groaned as they came onto her hands and arms, jerking roughly as they tried to unload everything onto her. Her was titled back down, allowing Mixmaster and Bonecrusher to squirt onto her face and into her open mouth. All Prowl could do was lie there, moaning and trembling as her orgasm was coming to an end… Her toes curled as they pulled away from her, Scrapper slowly pulling out and settling her back onto the sheets.

Prowl whimpered as she could feel mixed fluids trickling out of her pussy. She could hear the others shifting around, but she wasn’t paying attention to them, trying to collect her bearings. Oh Primus… Primus, Scrapper just came inside of her. And she let the others cum all over her, like she was some cheap whore. It was degrading, humiliating… And it was risky. No, it wasn’t a dangerous day, but still… She couldn’t get pregnant, she needed to be careful, and yet… He came inside of her. She let him come inside…

A damp rag was suddenly at her face. She had little time to react as it wiped down her face. Flailing, she reached up a bit to grab the hand behind the rag, but her hands were pulled away from her. She was even more surprised when she felt them being gently washed as well, leaving her even more confused…

But once the rag was pulled from her face, she was able to see Long Haul and Scavenger wiping down her hands, with Bonecrusher off to the side and rummaging through his bag. Looking up, she saw Scrapper had been the one holding the cloth while Mixmaster sat beside her head, patting her head.

“You all right, My Lady?” he asked.

She didn’t answer right away. Instead, she moved to sit up, Mixmaster and Bonecrusher quickly helping to keep her steady. She shivered as more fluids trickled out of her, causing her to look down.

“... I’m sorry, My Lady,” Scrapper said, biting his bottom lip when she turned to him. “I just… I-I got… caught up in the moment. I… should have pulled out. Forgive me.”

“... It’s fine,” she managed to mumble, pulling her hands away just as Long Haul and Scavenger finished cleaning them. “It… It should be a safe week anyway, just…”

He reached up to stroke her cheek. “Regardless. I should have asked you first.”

His statement surprised her. Her confusion only grew when Bonecrusher slipped beside her. She turned to ask what he was doing when he suddenly kissed and nipped her neck, resting his hands on her hips. A shiver went down her spine, becoming aroused again as he rubbed her sore muscles.

“Bonecrusher, what-?”

“My turn,” he purred, giving a loving bite to her neck. “I’ll make you feel even more amazing than before~”

“Bonecrusher,” Scrapper said sternly, eyes narrowed at his younger brother. He spared a glance at Prowl, who was wiggling against him. But she wasn’t resisting his touches, her hands coming up to grip his wrists. Still… He knew what Bonecrusher wanted to do next.

“Don’t worry, brother,” he cooed, his ministrations achieving soft moans and gasps from Prowl as his hands moved lower from her hips. “Just look at these shapely hips~ she can take it.”

“What are you-Ah?!” Cool slick fingers slid between her cheeks, circling the rim of her ass and teasing with gentle but eager presses.

“Ooo~ she’s going to be tight. Is this the first time you’ve had this perfect ass taken?” His hot breath on her ear coaxed out her moans, hitching only as a finger managed to slip in.

“Ah~! Nah….mmmm, n-no-ah!” She couldn’t even form sentences now. Just what was she thinking letting these men take her like this? She was being manipulated by them, being used for their gratification... yet, she still couldn’t conjure any form of resistance. They were pleasing and indulging her; they wanted her, but they wanted her to enjoy it too. They wanted to see her lost in the throes of pleasure as they took her as they pleased...

“You haven’t?” he said, clearly excited by the idea. “So~ does this mean I get to take your ass virginity?” His emphasis came with another finger sliding in alongside the other.

She shrieked, arching her back at the sudden stretch. Oh Primus… She was already feeling full, and it was only two fingers! But as they wiggled around inside of her, stretching her out and rubbing over sensitive nerves, all she could do was pant and moan in delight. He knew just where to rub too, making her thrash and tighten up as heat spread through her body… She had never felt like this from just her ass before, it was almost like it was her first time again!

The first time she had done anything back there was nearly five years ago, and it had only been once. She and Jazz had still been a pair, and he wanted to try it. All things considered, it hadn’t been that bad, but it never felt this stimulating… Though Bonecrusher would probably be disappointed to know he wasn’t going to be the first back there, his ego would have thrilled to know he was getting her hot and bothered.

Chuckling caught her attention, causing her to turn. She was shocked to see Mixmaster suddenly in front of her, a huge smile on his face.

“Mixmaster, what are you-?”

“Your nipples are hard again,” he pointed out, causing her to look down. His smile got even bigger when she blushed at the sight of them. “You must really like getting your asshole teased, huh?”

“I-I don’t-! AAAHH!”

His hands were suddenly at her breasts again, fondling them roughly as his fingers teasing and flicked at her nipples. She subconsciously pressed into them, twisting in Bonecrusher’s lap as he thrusted his fingers deeper inside. Primus, no matter where they touched her, she reacted so beautiful… It was like every part of her body was an erogenous zone, just begging to be loved. And he and his brothers would happily oblige.

“You really do have a nice pair of tits,” he purred, leaning down to lick up her neck. “Not very big, but they’re so sensitive and you get so turned on whenever we touch them… I wonder if we can get you to cum just from fondling them.”

“S-Shut up!” Prowl snapped, one of her hands coming up to grip his shoulders tightly. “Y-You think you can say whatever and I’ll-?!”

“But your pussy likes it,” Bonecrusher suddenly chuckled, moving his other hand down to tickle her labia. She moaned hard, allowing the fingers in her ass to spear her deep. “Look how wet you are.”

She blushed brightly, but couldn’t find a retort, especially not when Bonecrusher brought up his hand. Primus, she was completely soaked, his fingers dripping with her fluids… She started moaning and panting hard as Mixmaster continued to fondle her breasts while Bonecrusher played with her ass, both relentless in their administrations. Primus, she already at sensory overload and they hadn’t even fucked her yet!

Another finger suddenly pressed inside of her, causing her to throw back her head and moan with reckless abandon. Bonecrusher held firm while Mixmaster smirked, his hands stopping their ministrations while Prowl panted and shook from her second orgasm. How could this have been possible? Why was she so sensitive that they could make her cum this easily? It was never like this with Jazz…

Was it because she had foregone relations so long that she was pent up? But she had never had that high of a sex drive… Yet, it was like her body had been completely starved for attention. Even as she was coming down from her high, whimpering as Bonecrusher pulled out his fingers, she was still so needy...

“Now we get to the fun part~”

She turned to look at Bonecrusher, who just smiled brightly as he maneuvered her hips up a little. Before she could ask, Bonecrusher’s cock suddenly pushed inside. Her eyes went wide as she screamed loudly. Oh Primus, he was so big! Yes, she had seen it before when she had sucked him off, but… Primus, it was inside of her ass. There was a tight stretch, but it didn’t hurt as much as it should have. Instead, she wailed in ecstasy as he eased her back, his hands moving to thighs, leaning back to spread her open for the rest.

“Oh~~ fuck, my Lady!” Bonecrusher hissed, head pressed into the nape of her neck. “Your ass...mmm, it’s perfect~!”

“B-Bone-!” she gasped, twisting and turning on his lap. “B-Bonecrusher, wa-wait-! S-So big-!”

He chuckled, licking up her neck. “Wait? But can’t you feel how needy your ass is?” He gave a buck up into it, causing her to shriek. “You're squeezing me so good, My Lady… You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

She panted hard, moaning and shaking on his lap. That only made him press him deeper, causing both of them to moan. It was so hot and big inside of her, pleasure shooting up her spine with each twitch. And everyone was staring at her with lust in their eyes, Mixmaster especially. He licked his lips, a wide smirk on his face as he studied her withering form.

“I don’t think you’re enough for her, Bone,” he said suddenly, scooting closer to the pair. “Look at her… She’s so starved for love that her pussy’s dripping.”

“M-Mixmaster-!” She flinched as his hands rest on her hips, reaching up to grab his shoulders. “W-Wait, please, you can’t-!”

“But you want it,” he purred. He guided his cock to her entrance, rubbing it against her trembling labia. Prowl hissed, shaking her head as she weakly pushed at her shoulders. “You’re so hot and wet… You want me to fill you up here, don’t you? I fuck you in your tight pussy and Bonecrusher wrecks your ass?”

Tremors of delight spread throughout her body. She was getting so hot and bothered by his dirty talk… It was degrading and humiliating, but her body was so starved for attention that she couldn’t control herself. She could feel her wet cunt pulsating, her hips involuntarily bucking up against the cock grinding against her entrance. She didn’t want to admit, it would have been humiliating to admit it… but she wanted to be fucked. She wanted to be filled and taken like a bitch in heat!

“M-Mixmaster…!” she moaned out, whimpering when she felt Bonecrusher buck against her, forcing her to press against the cock tickling her entrance. “I-I can’t…!”

He reached up and caressed her cheek, smiling brightly. “Don’t worry, My Lady - we’ll take good care of you.”

It was her only warning before he suddenly slammed inside of her tight cunt, filling her up in one thrust. Prowl screamed hard, eyes going wide as her entire body spasmed and tightened between them. Both groaned, pleasure shooting through them as the woman orgasmed violently in between them. Primus, she looked so beautiful lost in the throes of pleasure… and to think, she came just from insertion alone.

She must have been craving more than they had thought. And they intended to make sure that she was satisfied to the fullest.

Despite their quivering hips, longing to piston and slam into her, the thrill of a slow grind and gentle movements had Prowl in near hysterics. She couldn’t focus on anything except the two of them rocking in and out of her body. All she could do was let them use her as they pleased, the pleasure building back up again, despite cumming so hard only moments early.

“Damn… shit… so tight~” Bonecrusher’s moans drilled into her ear, her limp body unable to do anything besides lay back against his chest. “Oh yeah, you’ve been starved for this. Your ass is practically sucking me in~”

“And you just took Scrapper,” Mixmaster chimed in, burying balls-deep, grinding his pelvis into her clit. “But your pussy just can’t get enough.”

She couldn’t even comprehend what was happening anymore. They were both so deep inside of her, holding her tightly in between them as their cocks slammed against her deepest parts. Mixmaster’s cock was threatening to pierce her womb, and she felt like Bonecrusher’s cock was in her stomach. She was hot and bothered and soaked, juices squirting out of her every time Mixmaster pushed inside of her.

“How does it feel?” Mixmaster purred, licking up her cheek. “You feeling good, My Lady? You like my dick messing up your insides?”

“M-Mixmaster…!” she choked out.

A shudder went through him. Damn it, her voice was so erotic. She was always so serious, so dignified… But now, with her stuck on his and Bonecrusher’s cock, she was a complete needy mess. Her cunt was begging to be filled, greedily clenching around him and begging him to cum… Unable to stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her hard, moving faster than before.

Prowl could only groan into his mouth, his tongue sliding against hers. And as he started moving faster, Bonecrusher picked up his pace too. Her cries were swallowed up by Mixmaster, leaving her helpless as they fucked her hard and faster than before. She felt so full, and each thrust sent shockwaves roaring through her body. Her nipples were taunt, her clit was tingling, her whole body was on fire… She didn’t even realize she was grinding back into their thrusts, her body desperate for more ecstasy. At this rate, she was going to get addicted…

Mixmaster broke the kiss, allowing Bonecrusher to swoop in and cover her lips. They both started moving faster, plowing deep into Prowl as her insides shook and clenched around their cocks. Knowing she needed a little more to get her over the edge, Mixmaster leaned down to take her left nipple into his mouth, suckling on it hard. As he expected, Prowl screamed into Bonecrusher’s mouth, but neither of them stopped. Bonecrusher even moved one of his hands to fondle her clit, making Prowl thrash and wither around them.

That turned them on more, plowing into her tight body. Prowl’s eyes cracked open, tears trickling the corners of it as she felt herself losing her sense again. They were harsh, aggressive, and never letting up. Her ass was on fire, her pussy was pulsating… She was going to cum again, and she knew they were going to cum too.

What was unexpected with the sudden torrent of warmth flooded her womb and ass. Mixmaster drove deep, the blunt head of his cock plugging up her cunt as he came hard. Bonecrusher soon followed, pressing in until she was seated completely on his cock, cum shooting deep inside of her, the warmth traveling up her abdomen.

The suddenness, the warmth and intoxicating feeling of being utterly and completely full was the last snap to send her over with them. She couldn’t scream, body thrown into a state of shock as the men heaved what little they had left and slumped down. Mixmaster, despite his panting and huffing, tried to keep his weight off of Prowl as she slumped against Bonecrusher.

Carefully, the pair slid out of Prowl. The sudden loss of fullness had a soft whine pulled from Prowl as the warmth left her. Her eyes opened, searching to see what had happened when a new body slid up her back. Her head, limp and loss for energy, rolled back to spy Long Haul’s smile. Capturing her lips, swallowing her moans and gasps, he slowly pressed into her stuffed ass.

Prowl groaned into his mouth, wiggling in his grip. But his hands gripped her hips firmly, breaking the kiss to watch her face scrunch up in ecstasy.

“You’re still so tight, my lady~” he purred, leaning down to suckle at her neck. “Despite everything we’ve done, you’re still so needy for us…”

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red at the comment. But before she could turn to snap at him, another body suddenly moved in front of her. She whimpered when she felt something rub against her pussy lip, causing her to turn… Though she was shocked to see Scavenger there, blushing with a nervous look on his face.

“My lady,” he whimpered, grinding slowly against her. “I… I’m not as experienced but… please… Can I… as well?”

Considering what his brothers had all done, she was genuinely surprised he was asking for permission. But with his cock rubbing against her and with Long Haul slowly rocking in and out of her body, her lust was taking over her mind. Moaning, she reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and allowing the tip of his cock to slide inside her pussy.

Both gasped sharply, Prowl’s fingers digging into his shirt. Poor Scavenger was left shaking, his hands trembling against her thighs as he tried to compose himself. But it was impossible; she was so warm, and wet, and her pussy was already shaking around him and desperately trying to pull him in. And with Long Haul continuously slamming back into her, it made his cock slide in deeper, pulling groans from both of them.

“Just…! P-put it in…” she whimpered, fingernails threatening to rip his shirt. “Put it in already, please!”

Scavenger only nodded. Forcing himself to steel his nerves, he pushed deep into her pussy. Both immediately groaned, Prowl arching her back as she was filled yet again. Even though this was her second time like this, she felt so full and tight… It was so much for her senses, and they weren’t even being as aggressive as Mixmaster and Bonecrusher!

Chuckling caught her attention, causing her head to turn. She was surprised to see Bonecrusher and Mixmaster smirking, though their eyes were on Scavenger, who looked desperate to keep himself steady.

“Finally did it, huh, Scavenger?” Mixmaster teased.

“How’s it feel, finally losing your virginity?” Bonecrusher chuckled.

Prowl’s eyes widened at the comment, looking down at Scavenger. He blushed harder, his ears even turning red at the comment. Shock came over her, the pleasure fleeting for a moment. Scavenger was a virgin? He had never had sex before this? But all of the others seemed so experienced! How could he have been a virgin?!

“Sorry, my lady~,” Long Haul hissed, his hips shaking and desperate to set pace. “I can’t take much more-!”

He suddenly moved. Scavenger gasped and Prowl let out a shrill moan as Scavenger was forced onto his back with Prowl pressed to his chest while Long Haul loomed over, holding her hips in place. Both of their cocks were easily pressed into the hilt, causing her to shriek as pleasure shot through her.

Scavenger moaned loudly, low and shaking from his cock pressed into such tightness. Lady Prowl was amazing. Even after taking his brothers, her cunt was still hugging and squeezing him tight. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, groaning as Long Haul started thrusting, forcing Prowl down onto his cock and causing her to moan.

“M-My l-lady~!” Scavenger moaned, trying to keep pace with his brother but couldn’t, causing a strange off rhythm. To Prowl, the constant barrage of filling and movement had her mind drowning in conflicting shots and overwhelming builds of pleasure. The uneven rhythm prevented her from keeping up, from keeping her focus and drawing away but how, how these men keep pulling her back into this deluge of debauchery and ecstasy. Cracking open her eyes, looking down, she could make out the loss and overstimulation Scavenger was taking; his mouth wide as he panted and moaned, his hands gripping and kneading her thighs as he tried to angle his hips and match his brother.

“S-scaveng--gah!” she cried out, feeling a mild slap to her backside. Long Haul, moaned low as he pressed into her back.

“Ooooow My lady~” Long Haul rumbled, licking her ear and nipping her neck. “Did that get you off?” he mewled, squeezing a little harder against the red mark left by his smack. “Your ass is just so tender, so sensitive you clench and squeeze with every motion. Want me to do it again?”

“S-Stop it… Long Haul,” Prowl blinked, watching as Scavenger glared back at Long Haul. “S-she doesn’t d-deserve...mmmmpf… pain,” His hands brushed a path from her thighs to her back, pulling her impossibly closer to move her away from Long Haul. If he was going to hurt her and disrespect her like a common whore, he didn’t deserve her.

“Fine, fine,” Long Haul chuffed as he relented his need but kept his hands kneading her flesh. “But don’t get all chivalry on us, you’re to make sure you fill her up nice and full.”

Prowl tried to protest, to silence such talk, but again, her mind was lost to the torrent of thrusts and the sparks exploding deep in her belly. Even if she was worried about a pregnancy, her rationale was getting lost in the stimulation.

It felt too good. Her body was on fire and every nerve was electrified. Their rhythm was starting to become more in sync, as if a surge of confidence swelled through. Her pussy was trembling and clenching in delight while her ass shook with pleasure. It shouldn’t have felt this good, this shouldn’t be making her this crazy!

She shrieked when lips were suddenly at her left nipple. She managed to glance down, though only for a split second, to see Scavenger suckling on her breast. Then her head was turned, Long Haul’s lips crashing hard into hers as one of his hands played with her right breast. His tongue easily slipped into her mouth, violently dancing with hers and making her moan and quiver between them.

But she managed to pull her head away, allowing him to attack her neck with harsh kisses and love bites.

“N-No more…!” she managed to choke out. “T-Too much-!”

“Do you wanna cum now?” Long Haul purred, giving her nipple a good pinched just as he pressed deep into her backside. He smirked at the shriek, groaning as her ass rippled around him. “You can cum whenever… and then we’ll cum too. Promise.”

Prowl barely even registered what he said. Her body was on fire, and her pussy was shaking and the knot inside of her was ready to burst at any moment. She didn’t even realize that her moans were getting louder and that she was moving her hips on her own. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly she wasn’t even thinking of the consequences.

“C-C-Cum…! I-I’m cum-! I’m cumming…!”

“L-Lady PROWL!!”

“Shit~! PROWL!”

Both men fell over the edge as warm flooded her abused holes. She gasped, choked as she was filled more and more before all strength left her. Blank and unable to keep herself up her body fell forward on top of Scavenger. The younger hunter whimpered, his hips still jerking until he fell still. Long Haul continued to move through his release, slowing and dragging in and out of her, getting soft shivers as he moved. She could feel his smirk burning the back of his head, feeling him lean down to nip at her neck.

“Divine… you’re… divine,” he huffed, growling low as he ensured her ass was sufficiently filled. He didn’t move, grinding into her backside until a few glares forced him to pull away. Losing the fullness from her backside had Prowl mewling, Scavenger taking a chance to nuzzle into her; pressing his face and head into her breasts and mewling in happiness while his brothers moved about to clean up their mess and Prowl’s body.

She couldn’t think straight, the subsequent orgasms had stolen all of her strength and fatigue settled in rather quickly the moment she was given a chance to still. Unable to move or fight off their ministrations, her mind finally relaxed.

She only caught a brief whimper as her body was moved again. A soft gasp fell from her as Scavenger’s softened cock slipped out of her and another damp cloth used to clean up their mess. She mewled, half-heartedly squirming before she was laid out on her bedroll. Bodies moved before she could feel a comforting warmth around her. The fatigue, the warmth, the mere presences around her combined and pressed her mind into a blissful dreamless sleep, passing out.

* * *

Prowl awoke with a startled gasp, shooting up straight. She had been having the most intense dream, though the memories of it were fleeting, as she looked around the tent. No one else was inside, and she couldn’t hear anything outside of her heart beating her lungs. She swallowed before breathing heavily, her eyes gazing over herself.

She had been wrapped up in warm blankets, cleaned off, and left naked on her bed mat. But she could see a neatly folded pile of clothes to her right, next to her boots. Judging by the amount of light inside the tent, she had to figure it was at least mid-morning… Which meant she had slept much later than she had wanted to.

Not that she didn’t know why, but she was still mildly annoyed.

A bit begrudgingly, she pushed the blankets off of her. She was a bit caught off guard to see all the hickeys on her body, last night’s memories smacking her right in the face. She would have blushed if she didn’t force herself to calm down. Instead, she took a deep breath and brushed some hair out of her face.

Last night had… gotten out of hand. She had been overwhelmed, and horny, and in the middle of everything, she… let them have her. And they certainly had her thoroughly. Her hips were incredibly sore and her back arched; she knew she would have trouble walking today. Something she should have anticipated but completely glossed over.

She bit her bottom lip, her hand coming up to rest over her stomach. She glossed over a lot last night, maybe too much… Sex with five men, letting three of them cum inside her pussy… She did say it should have been a safe week, but it was still reckless. She would have to get a hold of that herbal tea soon. She couldn’t risk getting pregnant.

But in order to do that, they needed to get back to the kingdom. So, despite the stiffness, she forced herself out of bed and forced the memories down. It took a little longer than she would have liked, but she was eventually able to put on her clothes and her shoes. Of course, by the time she was done, she had to sit down again. Primus, her hips were killing her!

The curtain flap suddenly opened, causing her to turn. Scrapper was kneeling down, with only his upper half poking in. He seemed surprised to see her awake, but he quickly snapped out of it and straightened himself up.

“Good morning, Lady Prowl. How are you feeling this morning?”

She couldn’t tell if it was an honest question or if he was just being polite. Still, she rolled her eyes and lounged back onto her bed mat, clearly annoyed.

“Thanks to you and your overly energetic brothers, my hips hurt. As does my back. Putting on my clothes shouldn’t have taken me ten minutes, yet, here we are.

A soft sigh broke through her steely resolve and turned her eye to the hunter. She could see the remorse in his eyes, his hand gripping his arm tight to contain his emotions.

“Our intent wasn’t to cause harm, my Lady,” he answered solemnly, “I know you gave us permission, but… we didn’t intend to go this far. We.,, weren’t considerate. I’m sorry.”

Prowl didn’t say anything, still watching him with a cool gaze. The hunter huffed again, running a hand through his hair.

He seemed genuine in his apology, though it made her feel a little guilty. While she wasn’t happy being sore, it wasn’t as if she… didn’t want it. She even had to begrudgingly admit that she had enjoyed their attentions. She had never felt like that before, with anyone.

Not that she would ever tell them that. Their egos, especially Mixmaster’s and Bonecrusher’s, would inflate out of control.

“I suppose… you’re not entirely to blame,” she muttered, readjusting on her mat. “I should have anticipated it. There are five of you, and I’m aware of your… affections for me. Maybe it was to be expected that the five of you would get a little out of hand…”

Her voice trailed off when he had entered the tent and approached her. She just stared at home with wide eyes as he kneeled next to her with a solemn expression. She was left unable to move as he drew closer.

“That’s no excuse,” Scrapper affirmed, that same authoritative tone in his voice again, sending chills up her spine. “Even with our own desires, you were the one that asked for our help. You should have been our only focused, but instead… Instead we let our desires take over instead. Please, my Lady, what can we do to make up for it?”

She was speechless. Honestly, with the amount of emotion he was putting on this made her feel guilty for even being mad in the first place.

“Well...” she mused, both her mind stalling on the question as well as trying to decide what would be fitting. Part of her only wanted to move on from this and thought the punishment unnecessary but on the other hand, she could use this to set boundaries. Something she knew she had to do since she had a feeling this would happen again.

“My lady-?”

“You and your brothers… must learn to control yourselves, should I need help again,” she said, nodding to herself.

Scrapper took a moment before he realized what she had said. He quickly nodded, bowing his head out of respect.

“You five will not touch me unless permitted, and you won’t… go crazy like that, even if my hormones flare up your senses and instincts. As for right now…”

“Yes, My Lady?” Scrapper urged, keeping his head bowed but his eyes on her.

She didn’t want to say it. Just thinking it was humiliating, even more so than what she had allowed yesterday. But she could barely stand and they were expected to travel the rest of the way back to the kingdom on foot. Something she knew she couldn’t do with the way her lower half felt.

“I... I am unable to walk or stand for long. Changing alone took ten minutes. And since we have no horses, unfortunately, I… will need to be carried.”

“I can do it!” Scrapper and Prowl both jumped as a chorus of voices tumbled into the tent. All four of his brothers toppled over one another as they eagerly looked to Prowl. The tense froze any further movement until Prowl sighed, pinching her brows.

“P-Please My Lady,” Scavenger asked, pulling himself out of the pile his brothers had made and pleaded to his mistress. “I can carry you.”

“Shove off, I’ll carry her!” Bonecrusher hissed.

Mixmaster and Long Haul merely glared and huffed, trying to push the others back while Scrapper looked on, embarrassed and annoyed. Sighing, he pushed his brothers out and set them to their tasks. Then he quickly returned to her side and aided in helping her pack. They remained silent for the most part, but she could hear the others talking and arguing to themselves. She was regretting her choice of words.

“My Lady,” she turned to Scrapper, preparing to stand and walk out with him but was shocked as his arms swept under her legs. Gathered up in his arms, he brushed past the tent flap and placed her on a fallen log. She had been stunned by the act, watching him as he called over Mixmaster to help pack up her tent.

Once everything was packed, watching as the brothers tried to finalise who would carry her, Scrapper shocked her again by gathering her up onto his back.

“Hey! What…” Mixmaster tried to argue, but Scrapper only glared.

“We’re leaving. Now.”

Prowl could feel a warm cross her cheeks from the authoritative tone he held again. Then he turned on his heel and began to march forward, his brothers following suit. She spared a glance over her shoulder, not surprised to see Bonecrusher and Mixmaster sulking. Long Haul and Scavenger seemed to be more neutral in their expression, but she knew that they were jealous Scrapper was the one carrying her.

She was just grateful that they weren’t kicking up too much of a fuss. And she was even more grateful that Scrapper was carrying her on his back instead of the bridal hold from earlier. That way, if any of her spies came across them, they would just assume she had injured her leg. She did not need it getting out she had sex with the five hunters she had employed.

“My lady?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked to Scrapper, who had spared a glance back at her. “Scrapper?”

“It shouldn’t be too long,” he assured her. “If we do get delayed, there are fortunately plenty of towns leading up to the kingdom; we should be able to find an inn there, if needed.”

“Good.” And towns meant shops, and shops meant herbs. If all worked out, she would be able to get her tea to prevent a pregnancy. She was confident that she would be fine, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Should we share a room again?” Bonecrusher chuckled. “You know, save some money - we can all bunk up and maybe I can share with you, Lady-”

“Absolutely not,” she growled, now glaring back at the smirking fool. “I would like to be able to walk tomorrow, and should we need to stay overnight somewhere, I will be getting my own room. I don’t care what you five do.”

“Aw come on, don’t be like that-!”

“Enough, Bonecrusher,” Long Haul snapped, rolling his eyes. “We did enough.”

Bonecrusher mumbled something out, but didn’t argue back.

Prowl sighed, turning away from him to face forward. Well, she had a feeling these sorts of comments would become more frequent. Perhaps when they got into town or had a moment to rest on the journey over, they could have a chance to talk. She would need to set up some ground rules, talk to them about the future…

She didn’t know what they would say, or even what she would say, but they would have to discuss it. They had sex, very hot and passionate sex, and… She crossed the line. So she at least needed to make everything clear so it wouldn’t get too messy.

She just hoped she knew what to say when the time actually came.


End file.
